Hollyleaves Scramble (Warriors Human Short Stories Excerpt)
by Tigercry
Summary: As promised for one of my readers of WHSS, Snowcrystal of ThunderClan, I took a bunch of dialogue and moments from random chapters in WHSS and wrote entire stories around them Hollyleaves centered. There are currently only three and they are a little short (roughly a thousand or two words each) but I'm not finished with it so there will be more. Please enjoy! :D (Cover is a sketch)
1. Holly's Sleep Deprivation

**_The story features many broken pieces and scenes where I've taken dialog and random moments from my WHSS story and created a story centered around those scenes are short, but I hope you all like it!_**

 ** _This was written for_** _Snowcrystal_ _of_ _ThunderClan's_ ** _birthday last month (I'm terrible at deadlines, sorry -_- )_**

 _ **Dialog and moments featured in WHSS chapters are in bold**_

* * *

 _Holly's Sleep Deprivation_

"Wait," Holly asked with an expression that was similar to if she had been hit with a hammer, " **So you kissed Brendon** , Paige's kissed Braxton, **and my best friend's already kissed my brother?"**

Ivory pulled a priceless expression of looking horrified, and like she had just seen the devil. The blonde's face was pale and her green eyes were round with horror, "Someone said I kissed Brendon?"

Holly blinked tiredly at her, "yeah?" Clearly, all of the late study nights were messing with her mind and muddling her thoughts.

Ivory picked up her jaw and scowled firmly, "that is it! I'm going to kick Brendan's-"

Diana gasped, looking at her twin and cutting her off, "language Ivory!"

Ivory gave an annoyed snort, "after hearing that kind of news I can have whatever kind of language I want Diana. Plus he pretty much idolizes it since you know he thinks that all the girls love him for his fat-"

"Ivory!"

"I was going to say butt!" Ivory shot back at her sister, "great StarClan you really have developed an assumption habit!"

"Okay you two, cut it out," Paige rolled her eyes and pushed the two sisters away from each other before smiling amusedly at Holly, "I think you need to sleep Holly, Ivory wouldn't kiss Brendan if the entire human race depended on it."

Holly blinked, her sluggish mind working about a sixth of her usual speed. "Ehh…" The black haired girl simply shrugged and adjusted her glasses and accidentally poked herself in the eye in the process. "Ow!" She cursed and gingerly pressed two fingers against her closed injured eye. "So why is there a kissing trend?" She asked, the pain briefly waking up her sluggish mind.

Diana's blue eyes sparkled with mischief and her twin and Paige looked warily at the short blonde. "It's a new thing!" She squealed in a typical excited Diana fashion, "you know, where you have to kiss one of the boys currently around you!" She looked at her sister, a devilish grin on her face, "it's Ivory's turn!"

Ivory's jaw dropped for the second time that afternoon, "WHAT?!" Diana then gave her an threatening look and Ivory coughed into one hand, her green eyes darting around for the particular guy she was looking for. StarClan above she was not kissing Brendan, that sent a cold shiver down her spine. _Ugh, that's a terrible thought_. "Err fine," she grumbled, rather annoyed about her deal with her sister that lasted until the end of the week. She noticed a black-clad figure out of the corner of her eye and pulled him by the wrist to her before grumpily kissing him, making Braxton fling his hands up into a surrender position like he was in trouble somehow or seriously didn't want to touch her and have the trained fighter to make him wipe out on the floor. With their love-hate relationship, it was probably both.

Holly giggled, finding the entire thing highly amusing in her sleepy state. Plus it was kinda funny seeing her fierce friend acting so… cute? Cute wasn't really a word to describe the fighting blonde, sweet sure, Ivory was incredibly kind and gentle behind the fierce mask but the last time Holly had seen her friend acting so cutesy-ish was when Ivory was bright red in the face and stammering like a maniac in front of Atol, Diana, Holly, and Braxton. It was a long story, involving Diana switching Holly and Ivory's clothes, painting her nails while Ivory was asleep, and managing to braid it without waking her up. Holly gave a snort of laughter, remembering Atol and Braxton's reactions. Atol had looked a little surprised while Braxton's jaw had been on the floor.

"Hello? Bookworm?"

Holly blinked to find Ivory waving a hand in her face, cheeks a tiny bit flushed and Braxton walking down the hallway with a strut in his stride. "Wha?" The sleepy bookworm responded almost dazedly, "what now?"

Diana looked incredibly mischievous, "well it's your turn!"

"My turn?" Holly said blankly before it registered and she nodded, "okay." She heard familiar footsteps behind her and couldn't help but smile slightly, why not kiss Finli? She's done it before multiple times back at the far, plus if she remembered right from that time frame he was super warm and she was already really tired.

"Hey," Finli spoke, his slightly roughened accented voice was rather worried as he lightly touched Holly's shoulder from behind, "I heard from multiple people that you were up all night. Again. That true?" He asked both curiously and slightly sternly.

"Blah, blah, blah," Holly waved off his sternness and instead turned around to face him, green eyes twinkling slightly, "I'm tired, not gonna die."

Finli rolled his eyes fondly, "so you think. Sleep deprivation is a big deal Holly, you know that Mrs. I-Know-Everything," he teased her lightly. "Why were you studying so hard anyway? You don't have any tests coming up, and you should've asked for my help, then you could've been able to sleep-Mmph."

Holly had cut him off, touched by his words and already super exhausted. So the ravenette promptly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, her brain running too sluggish to really think about it that much.

Finli's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, having not expected her to kiss him at all, she hadn't actually kissed him outside of the farm that he had grown up in and she had run away to for six months.

Diana burst into giggles, especially when Finli tentatively responded in turn for a few moments as Holly kissed him, giggling like an evil scientist.

Ivory stared at her sister like she had gone insane and lightly shook her head, not knowing any of what went through her sister's brain.


	2. Royal Slap Induced Headache

" **Ugh, I'm getting a headache…"** Holly groaned. Headaches sucked, Holly decided as she nursed her cheek and kept trudging inside especially when the headache was spurred on by a slap she swore had made her teeth rattle. She spit out a glob of blood onto the open space by one of the royal house's flower gardens and frowned, carefully using her tongue to check and make sure the slap hadn't actually knocked any of her teeth loose which would suck. She was miserable. Today she was pretty much alone, which wouldn't be such a bad thing except for the fact that she had a headache and today the royal families had paired up all of the royal children into pairs to try and see if they were compatible for the future.

Her brothers had been paired right away, Jay with this incredible Vyliean genius who's attention span seemed to be shorter than a fingernail, and Leon with Holly's best friend and nature magic wielder Cynthia from Vandala. Which she was pleased about, Cynthia and Leon had been seeing each other anyway in secret so being able to be out in the open made both of them more relaxed.

Now if only Diana could calm down and not slap anyone else because she was angry that she could pair with two guys since her sister Ivory had completely disappeared the moment anyone said anything about royal pairs. Holly herself, however, was the odd one out, with no one else to be paired up with. Which was rather depressing in her opinion. Holly pulled open the door to her bedroom and groaned, "go to Leon's room," she grumbled thickly through her swelling cheek to her best friend and brother who she could see chasing each other around the large room, Cynthia trying to snatch her t-shirt back from him, her face a flaming magenta.

"Give me that!" Cynthia complained and jumped for the shirt, trying to reach it and take it from the tall blonde, "I need it, Leon!"

Leon kept holding it up into the air and grinned at her, "nope, I like the way you are right now."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him and jumped for it again, the nonroyal girl was wearing typical agriculture style Vandalan clothing, overalls, dirtied running shoes, tank top beneath a t-shirt, and ankle socks. But she had her own flare, Cynthia's flare was a strapless tank top beneath her light blue t-shirt, the straps for her overalls were usually tied around her waist, and she wore sandals instead of running shoes. "Pervert," she mumbled under her breath and reached for the shirt again, "give it here!"

Holly looked blankly at them both, good grief she could not wait for them both to hit twenty and leave her be. She loved them both dearly but they were both very impulsive and Cynthia was decently known for acting without thinking at all in the heat of the moment. Nor was Leon all innocent minded either. She sighed and continued to massage her cheek as she moved around them to go toward her bed.

Leon just watched Cynthia, his amber eyes highly amused and clearly, the blonde was happy with the situation.

"Leon!" Cynthia whined, "quit being a pain in the roots and give me my shirt!"

Leon shook his head and lifted his nose a little, being teasingly cocky, "never oh poor farmer!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "this said poor farmer makes sure your country has food every day-"She was cut off by something smacking her rather hard in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Borrow one of t-shirt's then," Holly shrugged to Cynthia as she sat down on her bed and relaxed slightly, "and Leon stop being a pain in the butt will you? I'm sure Ivory would have a field day if she knew where you mind is."

Leon paled slightly and his arm dipped just enough for Cynthia to grab the shirt and jam it over her head, her face even redder if possible.

"Thanks," Cynthia smiled at her best friend before she abruptly looked like she had remembered something, "oh yeah! I completely forgot earlier but Brad told us that there's a guy for you to be paired with for the week."

Holly blinked, "seriously?"

Cynthia smiled and nodded, "yeah, he's not royal persay, he's like me, essentially the essence of his country."

Holly nodded slowly and stood up before glancing at a mirror and grimacing at her cheek. "How exactly does she hit that hard?"

"Who? Ivory?" Cynthia asked as she perched on a coffee table, her blue eyes looking over the bruising developing on Holly's cheek.

"Her sister," Holly snorted, "Diana slapped me."

"Ah, well I don't see anything **wrong with it,"** Cynthia shrugged then added with a cheeky smirk, "except for the swelling anyway." She turned serious, "how hard did she hit you?"

"You don't want to know," Holly sighed miserably, "you do not want to know."


	3. Boundaries Breached

Holly ducked, her black hair flying upward from the speed of her movement as she avoided getting a bat to the face. The ravenette then landed two swift punches to her enemy's stomach before she flicked her wrist and jammed her left fist just below his ribs. Her enemy stiffened up and jolted, electricity coursing through his body before he passed out and fell to the floor. The alarm going off was bad news, it meant that Cynthia or Leon had set off an alarm, likely Leon, which also meant that the vault they were in was filling up with water. "Gingvis!" She called to her partner using his code name, looking around for the ginger and blonde communications specialist, "you alright?"

"Not really," Finli grunted in return from where he was fighting another masked 'guard', "I don't think Cynthia or Leon set off the alarm!"

"What do you-"

"Take off the guy's mask!" Finli directed as he bent as far backward as possible to avoid a knife to the throat from his female opponent, "they guys are too good!"

Holly did as he said and glowered, green eyes glinting with angry flames. "Sapphire, Fossil, do you copy?" She spoke in her com, hoping Cynthia and Leon could hear her.

A few moments of silence then a gasp like someone had just surfaced, "Fossil copies Emerald," Leon's voice was rough and haggard like he was struggling to breathe.

"What about Sapphire?" Holly asked as she rushed over to help Finli, knowing that she could catch their opponent off guard from behind.

"Sapphire's fighting beneath the water for the reader," Leon coughed, " Can that woman do everything?!"

Holly wanted to laugh, she knew what Leon meant, when she had first met Cynthia the battle-hardened woman was practically perfect in her opinion. "Sapphire can hold her breath for ten minutes before having to release air out of her nose, she doesn't really have to take a breath in till the twenty-minute mark."

"She has to be superhuman!" Leon said with a little bit of his geeky side before making a spluttering laugh, "my girlfriend is freaking amazing!"

Holly hummed a reply just as Finli managed to cut open their opponents mask. Holly blinked, her cousin Dawn was staring back at her. Anger flooded Holly's veins and she registered that there was a freezer to her left. Holly sprang on Dawn and pushed her toward the freeze as she fought her. With a swift punch to the face, Dawn was stunned and disoriented so Holly yanked open the freezer door, **shoved her into it, and slammed it shut with Dawn inside.** She then calmly brushed off her hands and moved toward the central control panel. "Aqua, what's Amber's status?"

Jay's voice filtered in through the coms, "stable, she's drugged up right now but they managed to repair the damage to her skull so she can wake up at any time. Being hit with that metal rod like that left it's mark though, the medical personnel believe that she'll have brain damage, likely affecting her communication and language abilities."

Holly's fingers stopped moving over the control panel's holographic keyboard. "Who hit her?"

"Sam," Jay responded with a slightly wavering in his voice, "but I shot him with a Nagula and Br-Amber shocked him with a taser enough that I think his brain's temporarily fried."

"What's the exact amount of damage?" Holly asked quietly and felt Finli's gloved hand slide over her own gloved hand, which she curled her fingers into a loose fist, Finli's bigger hand encasing her own smaller one.

"The two hits fractured her skull, gave her a concussion we're surprised she's not internally bleeding from, and shattered her nose. The fall from her standing position down the stairs made the fracture worse, smashed one of her knees and worsened the potential brain damage."

"What's the probability of their being bad brain damage?"

"Pretty high. But B-Amber was awake after she fell, the fall forced her to stay awake which is how she shocked him till steam was curling out of his ears." Jay responded, trying to add a little lightheartedness into the situation, "there's also a possibility of her not being the same outside of the brain damage once she gets off of the meds. Nobody goes consciously through that much physical trauma and escapes without mental scars."

Holly rubbed her face with her free hand, brushing developing tears from her eyes and pressing the last key on the keyboard, making the water in the vault drain at a fast rate. "She'll be okay Aqua," she told her brother softly, squeezing Finli's hand with her anger and worry for their friend. "She has that serum in her blood remember?"

"Yeah, but it can't heal mental wounds and severe brain issues, "Jay said quietly, "when I found her she was having a seizure Emerald, what if she doesn't end up okay?"

"Then we will learn to readjust and make sure she's happy." Holly told him softly, "we'll be there in half an hour, I have one last thing to do before we leave here."

"Roger Emerald."

"One last thing?" Finli questioned curiously before he followed Holly's gaze to the freezer. "Ah."

"Yeah, and she's going to tell her leader that we're done playing nice. Aqua, A-" she almost instinctively said amber before she caught herself "Sapphire, and fossil listen here." She spoke in a cool and furious tone, "shoot to kill. No more Nagulas or nonlethal weapons. They dared to attack Aqua and Amber while they were off duty and…" She couldn't continue the sentence, her mouth felt dry, and her tongue felt like lead.

"They dared to attack Aqua and Amber while they were off duty and right after Aqua had proposed to Amber, taking advantage of them." Finli finished for his partner, green eyes gazing tenderly and worriedly at her. "There are no moral rules now. Not with Amber never going to be the same."

Holly nodded, "Gingvis's statement is correct. They crossed the limit, and now they're going to get it." She heard the cocking of a gun from Cynthia and knew the woman was tempted to rush into their enemy's base and kill them all. Cynthia knew what it was like to be injured permanently, she couldn't feel pain and hardly any fear after sustaining brain damage due to a bomb's explosion that killed her entire team at sixteen.

Holly wrenched open the freezer and cracked her knuckles at her cousin, green eyes smoldering like greek fire. "You tell your leader Sam went too far," she growled, stepping closer and closer to the blonde, "and that if he ever dares to send another man after my team while they're off duty they are dead. You guys wanted to play with fire?" The intelligent ravenette growled dangerously, "well now you get greek fire. My team has been told to shoot on sight, if we see any of you guys again you better wish your life goodbye." With that Holly slammed her fist into Dawn's face, hearing the snapping of her nose and feeling no remorse. They had broken her team's youngest member, and someone was going to pay.

" **Was knocking her out** really all that **necessary?"** Finli pointed out and with a light snort, "now how is she going to get out of here?"

Holly shrugged, "you have muscles, so carry her."

Finli lightly chuckled for a brief moment, trying to find a good side to everything, and bent over to pick up the unconscious and now bloodied woman, "alright."


End file.
